


Over Coffee

by anibabe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibabe/pseuds/anibabe
Summary: I thought when bad things happened, time slowed down.But to me, it felt fast.Too fast.All over a cup of coffee.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Over Coffee

_Over Coffee._

_An accident?_

_An unexpected incident, perhaps?_

Regardless. 

It all began with a chance encounter. 

We never lost touch, per say, but definitely drifted apart. He left as soon as he could to train across the world and I stayed in Japan, staring at a textbook. 

I didn’t realize what a demanding part of my life he had become, until he was oceans away. 

I buried longing thoughts and fictional scenarios deep beneath papers and textbooks. 

But.. 

Then in the blink of an eye…

_Everything changed_. 

I remember it as if it was yesterday. 

Freezing. Flurries falling around me. Hands on either side of a fresh cup of hot chocolate (I have never been able to deal with the taste of coffee). I opened the lid and lifted the drink to my face, it was too hot to drink but the steam felt comforting against my shivering face. I close my eyes and try to breathe out into my scarf, anything to warm me up. 

“No way! Tsukishima!?” 

My chest tightens, ears perk up, eyes widen, and breath freezes. I don’t need to look up, I would recognize the bubbly voice anywhere. For some reason, I feel embarrassed to have been coddling with my hot chocolate. I clench the cup with one hand and hold it behind my back. 

“I haven’t seen you forever, how are you!?” A smile pops up on his face, from one ear all the way to the other. 

I laugh through my nose, in an attempt to buy myself some time. 

Hinata looks different from what I remember. He has filled in his body, the tan on his skin looks healthy, the pinks on his cheeks look natural. 

“How has it been so long and you still haven’t grown?” I sneer through my teeth. 

_Oh, real smooth. Super. He’s going to **love** that one. _

His laughter erupts and floods my mind, my heart bounces from frozen to pounding instantaneously. 

“Oh come on, I have grown! Anyway, I asked you a question first! You have time now, right? You can tell me everything over a cup of coffee!” He shouts again, this time grabbing my arm and pushing it away. I back away towards the garbage bin on the wall and drop my hot chocolate in it. 

“Sounds great, as long as you're paying.” I snickered. 

We lock eyes for a moment, before both turning away. 

Who would have thought that moment would change so much? 

_It was originally supposed to be one cup of coffee._

I managed to force myself to swallow down the cup as I heard tales of a far away exotic land, great kings, and lots of sunburns. 

The second cup felt smoother going down. 

By the third cup, I didn’t have to force myself to smile in between sips. 

And by the fourth, I find myself excited for the next. 

The time we spent together was something I never picture myself enjoying. I somehow agreed to ice skating, arcades, parks, hiking, even an amusement park or two. Holding hands and sneaking a kiss or two when no one was looking. Oh, and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. 

So much coffee, that even the mention of it would trigger the butterflies in my stomach to flutter. 

It quickly became my favorite drink. 

Warm and comforting. 

_Just like him._

All of our important moments happened over coffee. 

We reconnected over coffee. 

We made our first date plans over coffee. 

I asked him to be my boyfriend over coffee. 

He said yes over coffee.

I asked him on vacation over coffee. 

He booked the tickets over coffee. 

I asked him to move in over coffee. 

He said yes over coffee.

I asked him to be with me forever over coffee. 

He yelled yes over coffee. 

He told me about his days over coffee. 

He told me about his dreams for the future over coffee. 

He told me I would be a great father over coffee. 

He told me he didn’t feel well over coffee. 

We waited at the hospital over coffee. 

We heard the results over coffee. 

We cried together over coffee. 

_**I** cried over coffee._

I thought when bad things happened, time slowed down. 

But to me, it felt fast.

Too fast. 

Everything seemed to happen in a single second. 

I watched my love fall to the ground, as I waited for a sign of life, and as I realized he would not get back up.

It was in the blink of an eye. 

_**I miss coffee.** _


End file.
